


Every morning is a story

by NightBat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Metaphors, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Every morning is a story,Growing deep in our hearts.Sprouts long to see the gloryOf delightful flower parts.
Kudos: 1





	Every morning is a story

Every morning is a story,  
Growing deep in our hearts.  
Sprouts long to see the glory  
Of delightful flower parts.

Every day you come to water  
Every little fruit and weed.  
Keep in mind: the most important  
Are the ones you care to feed.

Every evening start to harvest  
All the outcome of your sweat.  
Did this day got you the farthest  
Or, at least, just made you glad?

**Author's Note:**

> Meh  
> Literally shower thoughts
> 
> *Text meme*  
> Small brain: write in your native language  
> Bigger brain: translate your fanfiction into another language  
> Gigantic brain: write in another language  
> ??? brain: translate your fanfiction originally written in another language into your native language (not reached yet lol)


End file.
